Passer au travers d'une vitre
by Rizzo.A
Summary: Une nouvelle fois, Jane s'est mise en danger pour mener à bien une enquête. La fois de trop, peut être, pour son amitié avec Maura, qui semble prendre un nouveau tournant. Du rizzles, (ce n'est guère original, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette série, il fallait bien commencer quelque part!), le titre est nul, et rating M par précaution.
1. Chapter 1

Petite histoire en deux gros chapitres ! C'est ma première fanfic sur Rizzoli &amp; Isles, j'espère que cela vous plaira!

* * *

« Whenever you call me, I'll be there

Whenever you want me, I'll be there

Whenever you need me, I'll be there

I'll be around »

The Spinners.

Jane se réveillait péniblement. Tout son corps lui paraissait douloureux. Ses souvenirs l'étaient aussi. Elle n'était pas passée au travers d'une vitre depuis ses dix ans. Et elle aurait volontiers évité de de renouveler l'expérience. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est que sa mère l'avait engueulée de la même manière que lorsqu'elle était gosse. Après quoi, elle avait été saouler de questions le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle. Comme à l'époque. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Son canapé avait beau être moelleux et confortable, quoiqu'en disait le reste de sa famille, elle avait mal dormi. Depuis le début de l'enquête, elle échouait invariablement entre les coussins dépareillés de ce canapé, tous les soirs. Elle avait mal au crâne. Ses tempes lui semblaient traversées par une pointe qui lui écorchait la cervelle. Et il y avait cet énorme bleu sur le sommet de son crâne, ces égratignures sur les bras... ça avait été une sale journée. « Tout ça pour rien », songea-t-elle, en s'asseyant avec des grimaces de douleur. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. L'échec. Et l'inaction qu'on lui imposait à présent.

Machinalement, elle alluma la télévision. Tomba sur une rediffusion d'un match de play off. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le basket. Mais ça l'occuperait. Elle coupa le son, et fouilla sous les coussins du canapé qui était devenu son radeau, ces dernières heures. Elle extirpa le dossier de l'enquête en cours, l'ouvrit en grand sur la table basse en repoussant les boîtes de pizza vides et les sachets de chips éventrés. Saisit la boîte de paracétamol qui traînait dans un coin. Goba un comprimé. Puis deux, pour faire bonne mesure. Elle voulait avoir les idées claires. Il fallait mettre la main sur ce fou furieux. Le plus vite possible.

On frappait à la porte. Depuis combien de temps, elle n'aurait su dire. Le sommeil l'avait saisi sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il y avait des photos de scènes de crimes étalées par terre, à portée de regard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il faisait presque nuit. C'était l'heure entre chien et loup. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait nuit, mais mais ce n'était plus le jour pour autant. Une heure où rien n'est clair, défini. L'indécision, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Elle se leva, grimaça. « ça va, ça va, j'arrive ! », lança-t-elle. Qui pouvait bien venir chez elle à cette heure-ci ? Sa mère, inquiète ? Tous les autres étaient encore au poste. Elle regarda au travers de l'œilleton, eut un léger sourire. Soupira en déverrouillant la porte. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Elle naviguait déjà vers le canapé quand Maura referma la porte derrière elle.

Celle-ci embrassa du regard le salon de l'appartement. Le salon de quelqu'un qui est trop investi ailleurs pour se soucier de son intérieur. Il y en avait partout. Des sachets de cacahuètes vides, d'innombrables bouteilles de bière vides alignées aux pieds du frigo, qui attendaient que l'on daigne les jeter. Un bac à linge trônait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, plein à ras bord de vêtements froissés. Le propre et le sale mélangé. Cela fit tiquer Maura. Elle était toujours impeccable, organisée. À l'opposé de ce capharnaüm. Et cela en disant long sur l'état de fatigue de Jane. Elle n'était pas aussi maniaque qu'elle, c'était un fait. Mais tout de même. Elle rejoint Jane qui avait déjà repris sa place dans le creux du canapé, tournant les pages du dossier étalé devant elle. Un autre match de basket se jouait en silence en face d'elle. Maura écarta les coussins et les relevés téléphoniques qui s'étaient enfuis du dossier pour échouer entre les couvertures. Elle leva son regard vers Jane, concentrée, sa main droite parcourait du bout des doigts ce que ses yeux lisaient. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, lorsqu'elle était partie de chez elle après l'avoir déposée en sortant de l'hôpital. Ce vieux t shirt de la BDP et ce pantalon de sport.

\- Jane ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu portes les mêmes vêtement qu'hier soir.

\- Mmh.

\- Et je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il te reste de ta garde robe.

\- Mmh.

Seules les intonations changeaient les quelques syllabes que Jane s'obstinait à maugréer. Trop butée, trop concentrée pour répondre correctement à Maura, pourtant assise près d'elle. « Encore blessée dans son orgueil de n'avoir pas réussi hier », songea la blonde.

\- Jane, comment tu te sens ?

\- Mmh.

\- Tu comptes me parler par monosyllabes toute la soirée ?

\- Mmh.

Maura restait patiente. Elle connaissait Jane. Elle savait que cette mauvaise humeur et cet apparent dédain n'étaient pas volontaires. Juste un contre coup d'hier.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, tu sais. Il le faut.

Seul le silence lui répondait. Comme si articuler le moindre son était trop dur pour la brune. Elle entendait Maura. Mais préférait faire la sourde oreille. Ses mâchoires s'étaient imperceptiblement serrées, aux derniers mots de son amie. Preuve qu'elle ne parlait pas dans le vide. Et Jane savait que Maura le remarquerait. « Elle me connaît beaucoup trop bien », s'agaçait-elle. Elle esquissa un sourire qui disparu instantanément. Ses yeux venaient de trouver quelque chose parmi les pages maintes et maintes fois parcourues. Elle se figea. Il y avait quelque chose du chien de chasse qui retrouve une piste fraîche après s'être perdu. Tout son être semblait tendu par la réflexion. « Et si... ? Mais oui ! »

\- Jane... s'il te plaît. Écoute-moi.

\- Oui, attends, Maura, je crois que j'ai compris !

\- Quoi ?

\- Là où trouver le meurtrier !

Et elle se leva brusquement, pour aller fouiller dans une étagère. Sans ménagement, elle sortait et jetait par terre les livres et les objets qui encombraient les tiroirs. Maura ne comprenait pas. Elle la regardait, à genoux devant une étagère, en train d'accumuler plus de désordre au désordre préexistant. Mais elle le savait. Lorsque Jane était ainsi, c'est qu'elle avait une piste. Et une bonne.

\- Ah, je l'ai !

Elle brandissait une carte de Boston qui avait déjà vécu, visiblement, piquée de minuscules trous de toutes parts, écornée, griffée. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle la scotcha au mur, se recula, la fixa quelques secondes. « Mais oui, c'est ça... » Elle replongea dans le tiroir éventré pour en sortir une boîte d'épingles. Enfin, elle revint vers la table basse, se saisit du dossier, le parcourut de nouveau du regard. Maura vit l'excitation dans son regard, la concentration. Elle vit le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer un instant en sourire, avant qu'elle ne retourne se poster face à la carte. Puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle lui adressa la parole, franchement.

\- Maur', tu te souviens de Zucker, le psychiatre spécialiste en criminologie ? Il répétait tout le temps ça, « Nous allons dans les endroits où nous nous sentons chez nous et nous nous sentons chez nous dans les endroits où nous allons », quelque chose comme ça...

\- oui...

Elle avait compris où Jane voulait en venir.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on va le coincer. On va l'avoir. On va l'avoir, Maur' !

Elle s'était retournée pour chercher du regard son amie. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher d'elle, toute concentrée qu'elle était. Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, elle buta presque sur Maura, qui lui souriait, sans rien dire. Toujours ce sourire. Celui qui lui retournait les tripes sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi et qui l'apaisait. Elles restèrent un instant interdites, face à face, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Et, sans rien dire, Jane étreint Maura, la soulevant de terre. « On va l'avoir, Maur', on va l'avoir ! » Elle partit d'un éclat de rire communicatif, reposant doucement à terre son amie. Maura s'amusait du revirement d'humeur de Jane. De ces quelques secondes d'intimité. Elle sentait encore les doigts de Jane sur elle. Ils lui avaient paru brûlants, sur sa peau fraîche, presque aussi froide que celle de ses patients. Jane ne la vit pas rougir, se détourner.

Déjà, elle plantait des épingles sur la carte, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil au dossier les lieux où leur fuyard avait l'habitude d'aller. « Il ne peut pas sortir de Boston, il y a des patrouilles partout, ses cartes de crédit, son téléphone et son passeport sont surveillés. Il éternue et on lui tombe dessus pour lui donner un mouchoir. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire profil bas, et de rester à Boston. On va le coincer, c'est une question de temps, et de vérification, maintenant ! Il faut que j'appelle Korsak, pour lui dire d'envoyer des patrouilles là, là et là... » à présent, elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'à Maura. Elle réfléchissait à haute voix,mains sur les hanches, sillonnant la carte des yeux. « Il faut que j'appelle Korsa... » alors qu'elle fouillait dans le tas de feuilles à ses pieds, elle vit la main de Maura qui lui tendait son téléphone. Elle leva les yeux vers elle. Encore ce sourire. Malicieux et serein. Elle le lui rendit, se saisit du téléphone et appela Korsak.

Maura s'était dirigée vers la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo pour contempler un désert. À l'exception d'un bocal de cornichons et d'une bouteille de ketchup périmée depuis deux ans, il n'y avait rien dans les étages. Mais le bac à bières était plein à craquer. « Chacun ses priorités nutritionnelles, hein ? » murmura-t-elle en sortant deux bouteilles pleines.

\- Jane, si tu as le temps de faire des courses pour acheter de la bière, tu pourrais aussi en profiter pour acheter, je ne sais pas, moi, de la nourriture solide ? Je ne me doutais pas que le régime alimentaire liquide à base de houblon était si prisé et efficace. Serait-ce une nouvelle mode de régime européenne que j'ignore ?

La brune se retourna vers elle, raccrochant son téléphone.

\- Serait-un sarcasme, Dr Isles ?

\- Sans nul doute, inspecteur Rizzoli. Un sarcasme, c'est un trait d'ironie, plus ou moins mordant. À ne pas confondre avec l'ironie, qui consiste à dire le contraire de ce que l'on pense en...

\- Ah, Maura, c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin d'une définition du dictionnaire, je sais ce qu'est un sarcasme, je le pratique suffisamment ! Toi en revanche, c'est plus rare.

Elle s'était installée face à Maura, de l'autre côté du plan de travail, en poussant le bac de linge dans un coin, désormais en équilibre précaire. Ce que Maura remarqua, alors que Jane prenait une gorgée de sa bière, avec délectation.

\- Laisse, Maura, si ça doit tomber, ça tombera. Et ça ne tombera pas plus bas.

\- Mais Jane...

\- Laisse. Tout n'a pas besoin d'être classifié avant d'être rangé, Maura !

\- Reconnais quand même que ton appartement ressemble à un champ de bataille, Jane.

Maura versa sa bière dans une tasse. Elle avait dû fouiller les recoins de placards pour en trouver une propre. Elle en était réduite à boire de la bière dans un mug avec des personnages de dessins animés en guise de décoration. La brune jeta un regard sur la pièce. C'était comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois depuis des jours. Son esprit sortait du brouillard. Elle mesura d'un coup l'ampleur du désordre.

\- Oui, l'enquête m'a pas mal pris la tête, c'est vrai que ça mériterait un petit coup de ménage, mais rien de bien méchant...

\- Je t'en prie. On dirait qu'un régiment de hooligans a élu domicile chez toi.

\- Et l'équipe de football avec, c'est vrai.

Elles partirent d'un éclat de rire. Cela faisait longtemps que Jane n'avait pas ri, depuis le début de l'enquête. Elle en avait presque oublié la sensation. Et voilà que Maura réussissait à la faire rire, deux fois dans la même soirée. Involontairement, même, comme lorsqu'elle s'absorba dans la contemplation des personnages de dessins animés qui ornait sa tasse, comme si cela avait été une pièce archéologique majeure. Elle ne faisait rien comme personne, songea-t-elle, voyant ses sourcils froncés, s'interrogeant sur le dessin de Poison Ivy et Harley Quinn sur le mug. Et elle n'est pas comme tous les autres. Il était tard, et même après sa journée de travail, elle avait l'air impeccable, élégante. Elle portait un ensemble tailleur pantalon d'un grand couturier, sans nul doute, qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. La classe incarnée. Et elle parvenait à être courtoise, drôle, même, après avoir passé la journée à disséquer des cadavres.

Alors qu'elle, elle avait tout l'air d'être passée sous un six tonnes, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses vêtements mis à la va vite et ses blessures. Le contraste entre elles la saisissait tous les jours, mais ce soir un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Si elles étaient amies, et même, les meilleures amies du monde, pensait-elle non sans fierté, elles n'avaient vraiment rien à voir l'une avec l'autre. C'était le jour et la nuit. Et dehors, il faisait nuit. Jane esquissa un rire, qui lui secoua douloureusement les côtes, en voyant Maura toujours perdue dans la contemplation du mug. Apparemment, il restait des choses que Maura ignorait. Harley Quinn et Poison Ivy en faisaient partie.

\- Jane, il faut qu'on parle.

Maura était sortie de sa réflexion, d'un coup. Elle levait les yeux vers Jane, reposa son mug. La curiosité enfantine était finie. Jane lui rendit brièvement son regard, mais demeura silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain-là. Pas ce soir. Pas si tôt, pas après avoir peut être trouvé comment coincer leur fou furieux. Inconsciemment, elle se tendit. Elle sentait ses muscles douloureux se raidir malgré eux. Maura attendait. Patiemment. Mais cette conversation, la brune n'en voulait pas. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. Ce n'était pas la peine. Elle se détourna, pour de nouveau s'installer sur le canapé. C'était devenu son îlot de protection, le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité ces dernières semaines. Une illusion qui agissait comme un charme enfantin qu'elle ne voulait pas briser. Elle s'obligea à regarder le match de basket devant elle, remit un fond sonore, comme une armure de plus. Les Cavaliers étaient aux prises avec les Raptors. Ce n'était même pas les Celtics. Elle ne put retenir un soupir d'agacement. Mais ne prononçait pas un mot. Déchiquetait méthodiquement l'étiquette de sa bouteille de bière bien entamée.

\- Très bien. Si tu veux. Écoute-moi, au moins.

Elle n'élevait pas la voix. Mais elle l'entendait. Elle le savait. Elle l'espérait. Les commentaires du match ne couvrait pas sa voix. C'était à Jane de choisir de l'écouter. Alors, elle quitta la cuisine, navigua au hasard dans le salon de l'appartement, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son ensemble si coûteux. Elle gardait les yeux au sol, pour éviter de trébucher inopportunément sur quelque chose. Elle évita des baskets pleines de boue qui craquelait, contourna un sac rempli de vêtements pour bébé. Échoua contre le radiateur sous la fenêtre. Elle croisait les bras, observait la rue sans la voir.

\- Jane, hier soir, j'ai eu peur. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez partis arrêter le type, avec Korsak. Je suis tombée sur Frankie qui partait en renfort à votre étage en sortant, alors je l'ai suivi, je suis venue avec lui. Au départ, je voulais juste vous souhaiter une bonne soirée et te dire de passer dîner chez moi. J'avais, j'ai toujours un excellent Merlot au frais dans mon frigo.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant si elle pouvait poursuivre. Jane ne disait rien. Elle connaissait l'histoire. Comment ça avait foiré. Ils l'avaient débusqué dans un garde meuble où il avait planqué du liquide et quelques objets de valeur « volés » deux ans plus tôt chez eux. Le garde meubles était dans un quartier pourri plein de friches industrielles. Personne ne fait attention à quoique ce soit, dans ce genre de voisinage. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils les retrouveraient aussi vite. Il avait tué sa femme alors qu'il tentait de cambrioler leur maison pour la deuxième fois. Une histoire banale : besoin de cash, dettes qui s'accumulent... il avait pu se remettre à flots deux ans auparavant. Mais cette fois, ça n'avait pas marché comme il l'avait prévu. Entre temps, leur mariage s'était détérioré, et il y avait du divorce dans l'air. Madame avait consulté à plusieurs reprises sont avocat. Si elle partait, il n'aurait rien. Héritage de madame, contrat de mariage. Il était acculé. Et avait assassiné sa femme en lui fracassant le crâne avec un éléphant en bronze qu'ils avaient ramené de voyage. Tout ça, Jane le savait. Par cœur. Elle se le récitait mentalement. Le dossier n'avait plus de secrets pour elle. Avec son équipe, ils avaient remonté le temps et reconstruit le puzzle. Toutes les pièces menaient à lui. Des preuves, il y en avait. Alors, ils l'avaient coincé là-bas. Et tout avait foutu le camp en trois secondes.

Jane revoyait le type. Son regard surpris, quand il les a vu débarquer dans l'allée du garde meuble, alors qu'il fermait son box. Elle se remémorait la fraction de seconde où tout s'était joué. La surprise, la peur, et la rage de l'animal désormais traqué. Il avait choisi de fuir. Elle avait dégainé sans réfléchir, naturellement. Et avec Korsak sur les talons, elle avait foncé à sa poursuite. Pas question de le laisser filer, même si les renforts n'étaient pas là, même si elle sentait Korsak se faire distancer dans son dos. Il fallait y aller. Et elle y était allée, tête baissée. Elle l'avait suivi jusque dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Elle l'avait acculé, seule. Il était dos au mur, ou plutôt dos à la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il serait armé. La gueule du revolver tremblait devant lui. Mis en joue par Jane, il cherchait encore une issue, n'écoutant pas ses exhortations. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il y avait les sirènes des voitures de patrouilles qui arrivaient en renfort, et cette odeur de moisi dans l'air. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses sommations. Il s'était énervé, l'avait traitée de tous les noms. Et Korsak était enfin arrivé. Il n'avait pas dû mettre plus d'une dizaine de secondes à venir, mais ça lui avait paru être une éternité. Arrivé de côté, il tenait en joue le fuyard, avançant pas à pas vers lui, calmement, comme Jane. Il était fait comme un rat. Du moins ils le croyaient.

Il ne savait plus sur qui braquer son arme. Il choisit Korsak. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que Frankie ne les rejoignent avec toute la cavalerie, elle le savait. Mais la présence de plus d'officiers n'arrangerait rien. Il ferait feu malgré tout. Elle le sentait. Il n'avait visiblement plus rien à perdre, les masques étaient tombés. Alors, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Korsak. Il avait compris qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose, elle l'avait lu dans son regard. Elle y avait lu de la peur, aussi. Elle y avait vu le « déconne pas, Jane ». Mais c'était maintenant où jamais. Alors qu'il tenait Korsak à distance, elle s'élança et se jeta sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête que la brune était déjà sur lui. Un coup de feu partit en l'air. Ils traversèrent la vitre derrière eux, dans un fracas de verre brisé. Après, les choses étaient beaucoup moins claires dans son esprit.

Dans son élan, sa tête avait heurté un vide ordure dans la ruelle qui bordait l'entrepôt. Elle était sonnée, son crâne menaçait d'exploser, des gerbes de couleurs éclatantes lui passaient devant les yeux. Il y avait aussi ses côtes qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Il lui avait mis un violent coup de coude, dans leur chute. Mais elle lui avait rendu la pareille, il ne devait pas dans un bel état lui aussi. Elle sentait les coupures, les éclats de verre qui avaient transpercé sa veste. Elle le sentit se relever, déraper sur les morceaux de verre. Il s'enfuyait à nouveau. Deux coups de feu. Korsak. Elle distingua sa tête hirsute qui se penchait sur elle, hurlait quelque chose. Il appelait les secours, sans doute. La lumière était trop vive, elle ferma les paupières. Les rouvrit, doucement, pencha la tête sur le côté, vers le bout de la ruelle. Il y avait une silhouette. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il se tenait là, les mains dans les poches. Frost. « C'est pas... c'est pas possible », avait-elle murmuré. Toujours la lumière, trop vive. Le monde tournoyait autour de Jane. Elle referma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la silhouette avait disparu. À sa place, il y en avait une autre, qui courait vers elle, des cheveux blonds qui flottaient en l'air. On aurait dit un ange. « Mais ça n'existe pas, les anges », souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à côté d'elle, lui serrait la main, auscultait sa tête. Constatait les dégâts. Il y avait eu un éclat de voix, déchirant l'air : « Elle a peut être une commotion cérébrale, des côtes fracturées, il faut que les ambulanciers l'emmènent aux urgences, vite ! » En un coup d'œil, la blonde avait saisi la situation, froidement, professionnellement, entourée de tous ces policiers qui semblaient observer la scène. Pour eux, il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici. L'avis de recherche était déjà lancé.

Dans un effort, Jane rouvrit les yeux. Il y avait toujours la main moite de Maura dans la sienne. Elle la voyait, ce n'était un tour que lui jouaient ses sens. Elle se concentra sur Maura, son visage. Elle se souvenait à quel point cela avait été dur de se concentrer, les paupières mi-closes à cause de la lumière et de la douleur. Mais elle la voyait. Distinctement, même. Elle était belle. L'angoisse se lisait sur ses traits, la panique bien cachée sous le masque du médecin. La sueur perlait sur ses tempes. Son chemisier blanc qui frémissait sous la brise l'éblouissait. Jane se souvenait de tous ces détails. Et plus encore de ce qui c'était passé après. Maura la fixait du regard, plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, la suppliait de rester consciente, encore quelques instants. Puis, juste avant qu'elle ne sombre, elle la vit former quelques syllabes muettes qu'elle put déchiffrer, parce qu'elle aussi, elle savait lire sur les lèvres des gens, bordel, il n'y a pas que Frankie qui aie ce talent dans la famille.

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît... »

Un battement de cil.

« ...je t'aime. »

Un haussement de sourcil surpris. Le noir total.

C'était cela dont se souvenait Jane. Après, il n'y avait que son réveil à l'hôpital, et tout c'était enchaîné machinalement : examens, bandages, retour à la maison. C'était Maura qui l'avait ramenée. C'était toujours Maura qui la ramenait hors des ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite! Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur! J'espère que cela vous plaira! :)

* * *

Jane parut se réveiller en sursaut, tant elle s'était perdue dans ses bribes de souvenirs. Le vieux canapé grinça sous son poids. Maura n'avait rien dit, tournant le dos à son amie. Il faisait maintenant complètement nuit. Elle aussi ressassait ses souvenirs. Elle aussi se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé cette journée. Elle faisait face à une nouvelle révélation. Elle se sentait comme au beau milieu d'un pont suspendu qui s'apprêterait à se briser des deux côtés. Elle ne voyait pas comment la situation pouvait s'améliorer. Elle perdrait l'amitié de Jane. Sa considération. Son affection. Les quelques mots qui lui avaient échappé silencieusement hier n'était que la formulation consciente de ce qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps déjà, sans jamais avoir véritablement mis le doigt dessus. Comme le fait qu'elle n'était jamais aussi heureuse de voir qui que ce soit d'autre franchir la porte de son bureau. Qu'elle se prenait à souhaiter que leurs étreintes purement amicales se prolongent, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle si scientifique et raisonnable aurait dû le voir venir. Maintenant, elle était face à l'abîme. Et elle craignait que l'abîme ne la regarde en retour.

\- Jane, à propos de ce que j'ai dit...

Le match de basket était entravé par les publicités. Un clip vidéo de MGK déroulait ses rimes, match des Cavaliers oblige. _« __I think we all, we all need a little more love__ »_, disait le refrain. "Ah tu ne croit pas si bien dire", songeait Maura. Jane fixait le goulot de sa bière désormais vide, recroquevillée sur elle même, assise en tailleur sur son radeau. Silencieuse. Maura se retourna. Elle voulait voir Jane. Il y a des choses qu'on doit dire en face. Quitte à disparaître après.

\- Je sais que tu m'as entendue. Tu es plus solide qu'il n'y paraît, Jane.

C'était un murmure.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, tellement peur de te perdre ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai dit. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Je voulais que tu le saches. Et je t'en veux, Jane. Je t'en veux de t'être mise en danger comme ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Tu te rappelles, quand tu as sauté du pont pour sauver Wescourt ? C'était la même chose. Tu as pensé aux autres ? À ta famille, à moi ? Ça aurait pu très mal finir. Et sans toi, moi... je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Il y a des personnes qui ont besoin de toi, Jane.

Elle marqua un temps.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

C'était une voix claire et nette, qui tremblait par moments sous l'effet de la colère froide. Elle s'était approchée doucement de Jane, à mesure que les mots sortaient.

\- Regarde-moi, Jane. Dis quelque chose. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en vais. Je peux quitter la ville facilement. La Californie m'accueillera à bras ouverts. Ils m'ont déjà fait deux propositions de poste. Que j'ai toujours refusées. Jusqu'à présent.

Jane sembla enfin réagir. Elle jeta un regard stupéfait à son amie. Elle paraissait la découvrir pour la toute première fois. Enfin, elle prononça quelques mots maladroits, comme lorsque l'on a pas parlé depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Et tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ? Maur' !

\- J'ai toujours refusé. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'en parler. Je voulais rester à Boston. Ça fait cinq ans que je fais tout pour rester à Boston.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que je restais aussi pour toi. Je ne voulais pas laisser ma meilleure amie derrière moi. Il y a eu Casey, ton bébé, Jack... Mais vu la situation, je suppose que je peux accepter un poste au soleil. Que je sois là où non, ça ne changera rien. Plus rien ne me retient.

\- Oh, Maur'...

\- Ce n'est rien. Cela devait finir ainsi, sans doute.

Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face, à présent. Maura attendait une réponse, une réaction. Si dans sa poitrine elle faisait face à un maelström d'émotions contradictoires, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle avait l'air aussi calme que si elle attendait dans une file d'attente. Mais Jane affichait un air interdit, fixait Maura sans rien dire. Une bataille se livrait en elle même. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Maura hocha la tête, alla se saisir de son sac à main et remit sa veste. Jane ne bougeait pas. Maura referma le bouton de sa veste. Jane ne bougeait toujours pas.

À la fois elle crevait d'envie de parler avec Maura, de lui dire qu'elle ressentait des choses qui n'étaient pas à leur place dans leur amitié, elle aussi, mais elle avait aussi peur. De ce que cela pouvait représenter. De l'incertitude, là encore. Une zone floue de ses sentiments qu'elle avait jusque là suffisamment cadenassés pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles et ne remuent pas trop en elle. Jane Rizzoli la tête de mule, l'intrépide inspecteur de la criminelle était effrayée. Il n'y a rien de plus effrayant que des sentiments, pas même le canon d'un revolver pointé sur la tempe. « Peut être qu'en fermant les yeux très fort, ça va s'arranger, tout va redevenir comme avant » songeait-elle, comme lorsqu'elle était gosse et que ses parents s'engueulaient parce que l'argent manquait. C'était puéril, elle le savait. Mais elle essaya tout de même. Et puis il y avait cette chanson qui continuait de la narguer à la télé. _« __We just need a little more love __»_. « Saloperie de rappeur à la noix, tu peux pas chanter autre chose ? », s'énervait-elle en silence. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Maura lui tournait le dos, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Sans se retourner, elle lança un mince « Aurevoir, Jane ». Elle referma la porte sur elle. Soudain, Jane fut prise d'angoisse. C'était une peur panique abyssale qui la vampirisait de l'intérieur. Une seconde. Elle soupira, longuement, en fermant les yeux. Une autre seconde. Jane Rizzoli l'intrépide avait pris sa décision. Et comme pour toutes celles qu'elle prenait sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle ne pensa pas aux remords. Plutôt aux regrets.

\- Maura !

Jane se rua sur la porte, eut mille peines à l'ouvrir. C'était comme si elle lui refusait de sortir de chez elle.

"Pas maintenant, allez, allez, saloperie de serrure de merde, tu vas t'ouvrir bordel..."

Sans trop savoir comment, elle réussit à faire céder la poignée. Elle se précipita sur le palier en laissant la porte grande ouverte, dérapa aux bords des escaliers. « Il ne faudrait pas en plus que je brise le cou dans les escaliers juste après être passée au travers d'une vitre, Ma' me tuerait pour de bon », se sermonna-t-elle. Tout en descendant le plus vite possible sans tomber, elle essaya de voir si son amie était déjà sortie. Elle eut le temps de voir sa chevelure blonde s'échapper, alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un palier à franchir.

"Maura ! Attends !"

Sa cavalcade se finit contre la porte du hall, elle aussi fermée. « Ah, mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes contre moi, ce soir, bordel, ouvre-toi ! » Enfin, elle jaillit dans la rue. Sur le perron, elle se tordit le cou pour repérer Maura, qui s'avançait doucement au bord du trottoir au coin de la rue, hélant un taxi. Jane se jeta dans la rue comme on fonce tête baissée vers les problèmes. Ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Alors, elle se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait. Une petite pluie fine, juste assez pour glacer les os. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle courait dans sa rue pieds nus, dans une tenue qui laissait peu de doutes sur l'occupation qu'elle avait fait de ses dernières heures. Peu importe.

"Maura ! Maura, attends !"

Elle lança ces mots en l'air tout en accrochant ses doigts autour du bras de Maura, prête à entrer dans son taxi. Elle se retourna, sans un mot.

"Maura, je..."

Jane reprenait péniblement son souffle, pliée en deux sous l'effort soudain. Mais elle ne lâchait pas Maura. Le chauffeur de taxi, impatient, leva un sourcil étonné. « Bon, je vais pas vous attendre toute la nuit, Madame, y a la sortie de l'opéra, ce soir... »

\- Allez-y, c'est bon.

Il démarra brusquement, en remettant le son à fond dans sa voiture. Des basses filtraient dans l'air sur son passage.

Jane leva les yeux vers Maura. Déploya toute sa silhouette pour lui faire face. Plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Maura, je...

\- C'est bon, Jane, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire...

\- Non, attends, laisse-moi parler, d'accord ? Après, si tu veux partir, je te payerai le taxi, le billet d'avion et la maison au bord de la mer en Californie !

\- Jane...tu n'as pas les moye...

Maura semblait circonspecte, arborait une moue sceptique. Comme toujours, elle prenait tout au pied de la lettre.

\- Non, Maur', c'est pas ce que je... ah Maura, t'es impossible ! Tais-toi, et écoute-moi. S'il te plaît.

Jane avait resserré la prise de ses doigts contre la peau de Maura, inconsciemment. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes », disait tout son corps, à la façon dont elle se raccrochait à elle, se penchait vers elle pour bien capter son regard. Plusieurs fois dans ce qui lui parut être une seconde, elle se vit flancher, prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle affronta la situation. Ses peurs. Prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança à cœur perdu.

\- Maura, écoute, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Voyant qu'elle tentait de se défaire d'elle, elle reprit.

\- Non, attends, je... écoute-moi. Tu sais, une fois, j'ai lu un truc dans un livre. Un roman policier, je crois. Je ne sais plus lequel c'était, bref, on s'en fiche. Mais ça disait que « l'amour était une chose effrayante, l'un des mots les plus effrayants au monde. » Je l'ai retenu, ça m'avait frappé, cette phrase. Et bien c'est ça. J'ai peur. Je ressens des choses pour toi que je ne devrais pas. C'est plus facile d'enfermer ses sentiments à double tour plutôt que de les laisser s'exprimer, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Gabriel, et Casey... j'en ai marre de souffrir. Et je préfère rester ton amie plutôt que de tout foutre en l'air parce que quand je te vois sourire je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner, et que lorsque tu es loin de moi je passe mon temps à t'attendre. Parfois j'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Parce que tu m'apaises. Je crois que je t'ai toujours attendue alors que tu étais juste sous mes yeux. Toi, Maura. Personne d'autre. Tu es la seule qui a toujours été là, et la seule pour qui je le serai. Et ça me fait terriblement peur de ressentir pour toi des choses que je ressentais pour Casey. Je... j'ai jamais voulu ça. Tu sais à quel point les sentiments c'est pas mon fort.

Jane s'était interrompue, laissant filer quelques secondes. Maura l'écoutait, sans rien dire. Mais elle ne songeait plus à partir. Un coin de sa bouche se relevait en ébauche de sourire. Jane baissait les yeux, se concentra un moment sur ses pieds nus qui commençaient à être douloureux à cause du froid.

\- Mais ce qui est sûr, Maura, fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux droit dans les siens, c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi. C'est dit. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Maura Isles.

Elle le lui avait dit droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas une hypothèse. C'était un constat. Elle avait eu les preuves sous son nez des années durant, mais elle n'en avait pas compris le sens. Sa perspicacité était remarquable lorsqu'il s'agissait de résoudre des crimes, pas quand il fallait démêler l'écheveau de ses propres sentiments. Jane se sentait tout à la fois soulagée et résignée. Maintenant, la suite des événements n'était plus entre ses mains. Et s'en remettre à la chance ou au destin, si tant est que cela existe, cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes et ne lui avait jamais réussi. Jane était de celles qui se battaient pour obtenir quelque chose, et la victoire avait toujours été totalement sienne. Pas un jeu du hasard. Alors, elle rompit le contact. Relâcha sa prise sur Maura, détourna le regard, gênée. Elle se retourna pour reprendre le chemin de son appartement. Elle ne s'attendait à rien.

Mais une main la saisit par l'épaule dans son élan.

« Jane. »

La brune s'arrêta, sans oser se retourner. Il y avait trop à affronter et à perdre. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux un instant. Elle sentit une présence s'approcher d'elle. Les talons hauts qui claquaient contre le bitume humide à quelques centimètres d'elle. Et toujours cette main sur son épaule. Jane avait les yeux bien ouverts sur la rue qui brillait sous la pluie. Lentement, la main sur son épaule la fit se retourner. Maura était bien plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait senti. Trop proche. Elle voyait les gouttes de pluie s'accrocher sur ses cils, ses cheveux blonds balayés par la brise nocturne. Elle voyait son léger sourire, ses petites rides joyeuses au coin des yeux. Elles se jaugèrent quelques secondes, sans mot dire.

Sans prévenir, sans rien dire, Maura acheva de l'enlacer, les mains sur ses joues, et l'embrassa. Furieusement. Violemment. Comme on embrasse pour la première et dernière fois. Jane resta surprise une seconde, puis lui rendit son baiser avec autant de rage, se saisissant de sa taille, l'enserrant de ses bras. Un goût amer leur vint en bouche. Dans la furie et l'impatience de leur étreinte, la blonde avait mordu la lèvre de la brune.

Il leur fallut reprendre leurs souffle. Joues contre joues, ce fut Maura qui la première brisa le silence.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'attendais ça... lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, répondit malicieusement la brune, effleurant du bout de ses doigts sa lèvres ensanglantée.

\- Oh ! Pardon, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Maura. En fait, j'ai aimé ça. Beaucoup aimé ça.

Il y avait de la chaleur et du désir dans sa voix qui s'était faite plus grave encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup continuer tout ça, Maura, poursuivit-elle, toujours dans les bras de celle-ci. En revanche, si on pouvait rentrer à l'intérieur, j'apprécierai. Je suis en train d'attraper la mort, et, je crois que je ne sens plus mes pieds. Et j'aimerai éviter l'amputation, si possible.

Maura partit d'un éclat de rire qui transperça la nuit et résonna en Jane, qui ne put contenir un fou rire. En refermant la porte de l'immeuble de Jane sur elles, Maura lui répondit, la main sur sa hanche.

\- Tu sais, je pense connaître quelques méthodes pour te réchauffer.

\- Oh, je vais faire confiance aux prescriptions du docteur, sans aucun doute, fit Jane tout en déboutonnant peu à peu le chemisier de Maura dans un filet de baisers qui remontaient de l'épaule au cou de la blonde qui se tendait contre elle.

Il leur fallut bien plus que les trois minutes habituelles pour gravir les étages.

* * *

Jane s'était habituée à se réveiller sur son canapé, ces derniers jours. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil. Un, il lui manquait ses vêtements sous le plaid. Deux, elle n'était pas seule sur le canapé. Ce qui était une première. Elle ignorait que l'on pouvait tenir à deux sur son radeau.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle sentait un corps chaud contre elle. Paupières closes, elle enlaça celle qui était contre elle, dans un mouvement naturel. C'était comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Comme si elle avait trouvé la moitié qui lui correspondait. Elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds, s'enivrait de cette odeur familière qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille. Elle sentit du mouvement contre elle, resserra encore sa prise. Les yeux fermés, Jane sentit les lèvres de Maura lui effleurer le front, le nez, la bouche. Elle ne put contenir son sourire lorsqu'elle sentit les mains gracieuses s'aventurer sur la courbe de sa hanche, sur sa joue. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Les doigts de Maura s'attardaient dans ses cheveux, contre sa cage thoracique.

\- Maura ! T'es pas croyable ! C'est pas une consultation, je vais bien ! Tu l'as bien vu, non ? Lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

\- Mmh oui. Je crois que tu survivras. Mais grâce aux prescriptions du médecin.

\- Bien entendu. Et que prescrit le médecin pour ce matin ? Jane avait posé la question tout en embrassant à son tour la jolie blonde contre elle. Elle lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Depuis hier soir, elle avait compris que cela la rendait folle. Et elle comptait bien s'en servir.

\- Jane, s'il te plaît, attends, il faut que je consulte mes mails... j'attends des résultats d'analyse...

Maura tentait de s'échapper, tendait le bras vers son téléphone, posé non loin d'elles sur la table basse. Mais Jane ne la laissa pas faire. Elle lui attrapa le bras, et l'épingla sur le bras du canapé, avant de passer à califourchon sur sa proie. Elles s'observèrent un moment. Gravaient l'instant dans leurs mémoire. Parce qu'une telle plénitude se faisait rare. Maura eut un sourire. Ce sourire. Jane ne put se retenir.

\- T'es belle, Maura. Je dirai même que tu es la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est peut être ça qui me perturbe. Y a pas de demi mesure dans ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est grand. C'est fort. Ça me dépasse totalement.

Pour sceller ses paroles, elle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Doucement. Maura répondit au baiser, se redressa avec Jane accrochée sur ses cuisses, pour être à sa hauteur. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, écarta quelques mèches brunes indisciplinées. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, et je n'y comprends rien. Ça défit toute logique, toute science. Mais j'entends bien t'aimer quand même, Jane.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle l'embrassa. Elles avaient chacune donné leur consentement mutuel. « En fait », songeait Maura, tout en explorant du bout des doigts le dos de la brune qui se pressait contre elle, « en fait, nous sommes mariées depuis le début. Nous avons toujours été un couple. » La blonde pensa tout haut, dans un soupir, alors que les baisers de Jane se faisaient plus pressants contre ses lèvres : « Il faut qu'on consomme cette union... » La brune s'interrompit, releva un sourcil étonné.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis, Maura ?

\- Je pensais juste que c'était logique. On se comporte comme si on était mariées ensemble depuis le début. Alors, on devait bien consommer un jour notre union... et plus tôt deux fois qu'une. Continue, Jane, je t'en prie !

\- T'es pas croyable, Maur', tu ne peux pas débrancher ton cerveau deux minutes ? Ria la brune. Ceci dit, je suis d'accord. On devrait consommer, un peu plus.

\- Jane...

Front contre front, Maura la suppliait de continuer. Jane la mettait à la torture, l'entourait de ses bras, enserrait le coin de sa lèvre entre les siennes, sans pour l'instant vouloir aller plus loin. Elle se retenait, faisait monter le désir qui les tenaillait. Elle même avait du mal à se contenir, les mains de Maura se faisaient plus entreprenantes, enlaçaient et caressaient ses hanches, l'invitant à s'imbriquer en elle, frôlement d'abord délicatement ses fesses puis plus vindicativement. Elle voulait Jane. Et elle le lui dit dans un soupir, tendue contre sa joue. Cela acheva d'électriser Jane. « Tu me rends folle, Maura », lui répondit-elle, en se pressant contre elle, comme pour se fondre en elle. Poitrine contre poitrine, elles s'embrassaient, fiévreusement à présent. Maura maintenait sa prise sur Jane, effleura du bout de ses doigts la poitrine qui se raffermissait contre elle. Jane laissait courir ses mains sur les cuisses de Maura, remontant progressivement vers ses hanches. Rompant le baiser brusquement, la bonde jeta un regard avide à son amante. L'instant d'après, sa bouche était sur Jane, jouant de sa langue sur un téton, de ses doigts sur l'autre. Il y eut un soupir de plaisir. Jane tremblait contre Maura, mais soudainement, Maura eut un hoquet de surprise qui se transforma en râle de plaisir. Jane était en elle. Elle lui saisit la joue de sa main libre, plongea son regard noir dans le sien, tandis qu'elle imprimait un rythme lent d'abord, puis plus frénétique. Elle voulait l'avoir, la voir. Elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, comme la nuit dernière. À mesure que ses mouvements transportaient son amante, elle voyait le regard de celle-ci se brouiller, se faire plus sombre. Et lorsqu'elle se cabra contre elle, elle vit ses yeux se fermer une fraction de seconde, puis sentit son souffle tout contre son épaule. Lorsqu'elles s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, Maura lui mordit le cou. Juste représailles de la nuit passée. C'était Maura qui s'était fait téméraire, inventive, même, guidant Jane, la suppliciant de plaisir. Cette fois, les rôles s'étaient inversés. Et elle n'avait pas été déçue. Toujours le souffle court, elle s'allongea tout contre Jane, passait ses doigts sur sa poitrine offerte, lui embrassa la tempe, avant de l'enlacer fermement. Jane répondit à son étreinte, posa sa main sur la sienne, la laissait faire. Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde, accrocha son regard, eut un sourire.

\- J'apprends vite, non ?

\- Tu es surdouée. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Le professeur était très pédagogue. Renchérit la brune. Et je reprendrai volontiers des cours particuliers.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

Elles furent interrompues dans leur joute verbale par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone de Jane. La réalité se rappelaient à elles.

\- Ah c'est Korsak, à tous les coups, il faut que je décroche... fit-elle, exaspérée.

Mais elle se saisit du téléphone malgré tout. Répondit en brèves onomatopées, alors que Maura prenait un malin plaisir à l'embrasser dans le dos, délicatement. Elle s'assit en tailleur contre elle, faisant un nœud de ses mains contre le ventre de son amante. La joue contre son dos, elle sentait les vibrations de la voix profonde de Jane. Et elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Même si c'était bien ce que le coup de fil annonçait.

\- Maur', il faut que j'y aille, ils vont intervenir, ça y est, on va l'avoir ! Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas parti, c'était juste une question de patience !

\- Jane, tu n'es pas censée être en service, tu as une semaine d'arrêt.

\- J'y vais en spectatrice, Korsak me fait déjà une fleur en me prévenant. Si je me retrouve dans une voiture de patrouille avec Frankie, ce ne sera que le pur fruit du hasard... sourit-elle. Je ne prendrai aucun risque, je resterait dans la voiture.

\- Je te connais. Tu en es incapable.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, cette fois ! Bon, Frankie ne devrait pas tarder à passer me prendre, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça...

\- Moi j'aime beaucoup cette tenue.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné ! Répliqua-t-elle en riant. Allez, Maur', viens. On va y aller ensemble.

\- Mais...

Jane la fit taire d'un baiser, puis se précipita vers sa chambre. Il lui fallait s'habiller, pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Tout ce qu'elle trouva était froissé, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Maura, elle, l'attendait dans le salon, déjà revêtue de sa parure d'hier.

\- Tu ne crois pas que Frankie va remarquer que je porte la même chose qu'hier ?

\- Frankie ? Grands dieux, non ! C'est tout juste si il sait faire un nœud de cravate correct, alors ses connaissances en mode... ce ne sont pas tes fringues qui l'intéressent, crois-moi, Maur'.

\- Jane...

\- Je blague ! Allez, viens, il klaxonne en bas. Mes voisins vont me détester un peu plus.

Elle entraîna Maura dans son sillage, claqua la porte, non sans jeter un regard au désordre qui l'attendait. Un vrai foutoir. Il lui faudrait du temps pour réordonner tout ça. Ce soir, elle dormirait chez Maura.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, je me suis décidée à ajouter un dernier chapitre, cette fois c'est la bonne! Désolée pour le retard, examens obligent! :) J'espère que cette suite et fin vous plaira autant que les précédents chapitres, bonne lecture à tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

* * *

\- Jane, attends !

La porte avait déjà claqué. Maura s'autorisa à pousser un soupir. La soirée s'annonçait différemment, au départ. Sans éclats de voix, pour commencer. Et plus tranquille. Le dîner s'était transformé en affrontements entre membres de la famille Rizzoli. Et maintenant, Jane avait fui le champ de bataille en sortant de chez elle comme une furie. Angela et Frankie s'étaient tus un instant quand elle était sortie. Maura se précipita pour mettre une veste, pour aller à la poursuite de Jane. Elle ne devait pas être allée bien loin. Juste assez pour s'éloigner de sa famille, sans doute. Alors qu'elle boutonnait son trench consciencieusement, les Rizzoli avaient repris leur querelle. Maura ne s'en formalisait plus. Elle avait pris l'habitude de les entendre se chicaner pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais ce soir, la fatigue et le stress de l'enquête en cours, et peut être aussi ce qui s'était passé entre elles la nuit dernière, pensa Maura, avaient conduit Jane à fuir le combat familial. Pas la force de leur tenir tête. Et la mère et le fils s'affrontaient toujours, dans son salon. Une banale altercation familiale, en somme. Chez elle. La blonde eu un sourire fugace. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle faisait partie de cette famille, quelque part. Parce que les Rizzoli, aussi exubérants soient-ils, ne se donnaient pas en spectacle en public. Du moins, en général.

\- Frankie, je te l'avais pourtant dit ! Elle a besoin de se reposer, et toi, tu l'emmènes assister à une arrestation ! Qu'as-tu donc fait du bon sens que je t'avais donné à la naissance !

\- Ma', ce n'était pas si grave... elle est restée dans la voiture tout le temps, et puis on ne l'a même pas arrêté ! Il s'était envolé quand on est arrivé !

\- Et encore heureux, Frankie ! Parce que si elle avait mis un orteil hors de la voiture, c'est tes orteils à toi qui auraient eu des problèmes ! Elle s'est déjà suffisamment mis en danger pour la semaine, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Elle n'a pas bougé de la voiture, Ma' ! Et puis pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi, c'est à elle que tu devrais dire tout ça !

\- Elle n'est pas là ! Et c'est toi l'irresponsable qui l'a emmenée là bas ! Mon dieu, Frankie, à quoi tu pensais ? Tu sais bien qu'elle ne tient pas en place ! Depuis le début de cette enquête, elle est déjà passé au travers d'une vitre, tu veux qu'il lui arrive autre chose ?

\- Mais Ma', je me tue à te le dire, elle n'est pas sortie de la voiture ! Elle y est restée tout le temps de l'intervention, et puis elle était avec Maura ! Pas vrai, Maura ?

Elle se garda bien de répondre. De toute façon, Angela ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable pour excuser ta conduite irresponsable, jeune homme ! Je me demande ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça, entre Jane qui ne manque pas une occasion de se rompre le cou à tout bout de champ, toi qui suit son exemple et Tommy qui...

\- Tommy qui fait du Tommy. Oui, Ma', je commence à connaître ta complainte, c'est bon...

\- Non, Frankie, ce n'est pas bon ! Un de ces jours, un de vous trois va finir par...

Maura ne les entendait déjà plus. Elle était sortie sans bruit avant qu'Angela n'entame son couplet sur ses enfants qui prennent toujours des risques inconsidérés et qui allaient bien finir par avoir raison de son pauvre cœur fatigué à force de la stresser ainsi. Elle aussi connaissait la rengaine, pour l'avoir déjà entendue à maintes reprises.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans la rue, elle frissonna. Il faisait froid, ce soir encore. Mais il ne pleuvait pas. Cela faisait deux soirs de suite qu'avec Jane, elles se retrouvaient dehors à arpenter les rues. Elle sourit, pour elle même. Instinctivement, elle tourna au coin de la rue. Elle savait où aller pour trouver Jane. Et elle ne se trompait pas. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas dans la rue, il y avait un minuscule square. Elles s'y arrêtaient toujours lorsqu'elles faisaient leur jogging ensemble. Elles s'étiraient sur les jeux pour les enfants, Jane pestait contre les mamans qui monopolisaient les bancs. Et d'un point de vue pragmatique, franchir le portillon verrouillé pour la nuit ne posait pas de problèmes, sans compter qu'il n'y avait jamais personne la nuit dans cet îlot vert des beaux quartiers. On ne pouvait pas faire plus calme. Elle ne pouvait être allée se réfugier qu'à cet endroit.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Maura pour arriver au portillon d'entrée. Elle hésita un moment avant de se décider à le franchir, non sans avoir vérifié du regard que personne ne l'avait vue entrer par effraction dans le square. Tout en remontant l'allée principale vers les jeux, elle se demandait quelle était le montant de l'amende pour ce type d'infraction. C'était la douce excitation de l'illégalité qui la saisissait. Comme une adolescente qui désobéirait à ses parents pour aller rejoindre son amoureux au beau milieu de la nuit, juste pour avoir le plaisir de s'embrasser pour la dernière fois de la journée. Il y avait de ça, pour Maura. Elle découvrit la petite place centrale plongée dans l'obscurité, sous les branches des arbres. Elle distingua pourtant une silhouette qui se découpait dans le noir, assise sur le dossier d'un banc. Elle s'assit sur le banc, en silence. Elle se rapprocha, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien.

\- Ils sont toujours en train de s'écharper ?

\- Quand je suis partie, ta mère en était passée des reproches à la culpabilisation.

\- Ah, c'est ce qu'elle fait le mieux, c'est son bouquet final, en général. Ils ne devraient pas en avoir pour très longtemps, alors.

Jane eut un petit rire moqueur. Elle connaissait si bien ces échauffourées familiales. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas voulu y prendre sa place.

\- J'aurais fini par devenir méchante, c'est pour ça que je suis partie. Elle a tous les droits de s'inquiéter, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, le numéro de la mère abusive qui tente tant bien que mal de protéger ses enfants, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

\- J'avais bien compris.

Maura se leva, pour faire face à Jane. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, elle distinguait son visage, ses traits tirés.

\- Je suis désolée que ça se passe chez toi.

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas.

Jane acquiesça dans la pénombre. Changea de sujet pour en arriver à ce qui la préoccupait véritablement.

\- ça me tue qu'on ne l'aie pas encore coincé, celui-ci. C'est comme s'il nous glissait entre les doigts, à chaque fois.

\- Je sais. Mais on va l'avoir. Il est blessé, il a tenté de se soigner, d'après ce que les techniciens de la scientifique ont trouvé. Des emballages de compresses, des bandages usagés, des boîtes d'anti-douleurs et d'anti-inflammatoires vides... il fait ce qu'il peut. Mais il ne va pas tenir bien longtemps. Passer au travers d'une vitre l'a rudement amoché.

\- Oui, sûrement, il n'empêche que... ah, je sais pas Maura. J'aime pas rester sur un échec. Et je n'aime pas l'idée non plus qu'on laisse un tueur dans la nature.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas laissé dans la nature. Vous le poursuivez. Vous allez l'avoir. C'est une question de temps. C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. Il va finir par faire une erreur. Ils en font tous. Ça aussi, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Sois patiente, Jane.

Doucement, Maura tendit la main vers la brune pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux. Son geste se transforma en caresse sur sa joue. Jane y répondit, cherchait sa main contre sa peau. Puis s'en détacha.

\- Je t'en ai dit, des choses, on dirait, fit Jane, amusée.

Elle se redressa sur le dossier du banc. Elle espérait que son léger sourire ne se voyait pas trop, même dans la nuit.

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire, oui.

\- Je vois ça. Écoute, Maura...

\- Non, Jane. Cette fois, tu vas m'écouter.

\- Mais, je...

\- Je sais ce que tu veux me dire. On parie ?

Maura souriait. Jane fronça les sourcils. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi... joueuse. Elle se méfiait. Mais la laissa poursuivre. Elle était curieuse.

\- Tu voudrais que l'on arrête, enfin, que l'on mette en veille ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Parce que tu crois que ça nuit à l'enquête, et qu'il n'y a pas de place pour ces sentiments, nos sentiments dans une enquête criminelle. Tu crois que ça te ralentit, que ça t'affaiblit. Tu as peur, en fait. Pas uniquement pour l'enquête. Pour ce qui va suivre.

Maura l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Puis s'était détournée, face aux jeux pour les enfants. Elle jouait avec des cailloux du bout des pieds. Ils avaient l'air drôlement vides, ces jeux, la nuit. Elle lança une question en l'air, dos à Jane, enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

\- C'est bien ça ?

Le silence qui les enveloppait était doux. Le froid nocturne commençait à être douloureux. Jane eut un soupir moqueur pour elle-même. « Dans le mille, comme toujours », pensait-elle. Elle se leva, grogna quand ses courbatures lui rappelèrent ses derniers exploits. Elle vint se placer juste derrière Maura, posa son menton son épaule, l'enlaçant.

\- T'es pas croyable, Maur'.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées. C'est un peu effrayant, d'ailleurs.

\- Simple déduction. Te connaissant, vu les circonstances, tu allais forcément réagir comme cela.

\- C'est encore plus effrayant. Non seulement tu me connais mieux que moi-même, mais en plus tu analyses ça de façon pragmatique. Comme je l'ai dit, t'es pas croyable, Maur'.

\- Et c'est bon, ou mauvais signe ?

Jane garda le silence. À quoi bon rompre une étreinte qui était si douce, si agréable et dont elle avait eu envie toute la journée pour parler ? Maura avait ce don-là, si on pouvait dire. Elle disait tout haut ce qui la tourmentait tout bas.

\- ça veut dire que tu sais ce que j'en pense. Je ne veux pas foirer une enquête parce que je ne serai pas capable de me concentrer totalement parce que...

\- oui, parce que ?

\- Parce que je suis amoureuse.

\- Il me semble que tu as déjà résolu des enquêtes en sortant avec Gabriel ou Casey. Alors ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Jane. S'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Ça me fout les jetons. Voilà. Être amoureuse de toi, j'ai peur que ça me fasse totalement dérailler.

\- Oh, je vois. Je suis si irrésistible que ça ?

\- Arrête, Maur', j'essaye d'être sérieuse, là !

\- Et tu vois bien que tes arguments ne sont que des prétextes ! Moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais je ne fuis pas.

\- T'as peut être raison...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Dans ses sentiments. Maura se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Il n'y a pas de peut être. J'ai raison. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Laisse les choses suivre leur cours, Jane. Laisse-nous une petite chance. On verra bien ce que ça va donner.

\- D'accord. D'accord...

La brune souffla son assentiment, la tête contre son épaule. Lâcher prise. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais peut être que cette fois, ça pourrait marcher. Peut être. Nulles certitudes. Sauf celle d'être aux côtés de Maura en cet instant. C'était quelque chose de fragile, de précieux. Alors, elle resserra son étreinte. Soupira sous les cheveux blonds, caressait sa joue du bout du nez. Maura passa ses mains sur les siennes, les yeux dans le vague. Sans cesser de la tenir contre elle, Jane vint se placer devant elle. Elle chercha son regard. Le captura enfin. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, doucement.

« D'accord, Maura. Lâcher prise. J'ai confiance en toi. Et je suis amoureuse de toi. Pour de vrai. »

En quelques mots, elle avouait à Maura ses peurs d'adulte et ses rêves de gosse. Ça avait toujours été difficile pour elle de se confier, de parler de ses sentiments. Elle s'était construit comme un château fort au fil des années, pour s'éviter des peines et empêcher les autres de la faire souffrir. Mais Maura avait réussi. Elle était restée patiemment aux portes des remparts du château pendant toutes ses années. Elle avait été son amie, avec loyauté. Et à présent, elle voulait franchir la herse et rentrer dans le château, et l'aimer, avec sincérité. Maura Isles amoureuse d'elle, ça dépassait toutes ses espérances, tout en étant pas non plus ce qu'elle espérait au départ.

Maura lui souriait, de ce petit sourire en coin irrésistible. « Jane... c'est toi qui est « pas croyable », comme tu le dis si souvent. Et je crois que c'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime. » Enfin, elle se tendit vers elle pour l'embrasser, resta suspendue à quelques centimètres de son visage un court instant, savourant à l'avance le baiser. Elle sentait son souffle se mêler au sien, et elle sentait aussi sous ses doigts le sang qui pulsait plus vite dans ses veines. Alors seulement elle s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Un régal. « Je ne m'en lasse pas, je ne peux pas m'en lasser », songeait Maura. Elles avaient attendu ce moment toute la journée, avec la fébrilité que seuls les amours naissants donnent. Elles rompirent le baiser, restaient enlacées. Maura posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut devenir dépendant de ça ? Je ne peux pas me passer de tes baisers. J'en ai rêvé toute la journée, et c'était encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais.

\- Oh, le Dr Isles serait-elle une junkie ? Ironisa-t-elle gentiment. Je suppose que c'est comme la première bouffée de cigarette ou le premier verre d'alcool dans une bonne soirée. Ça t'emmène tellement loin que c'est difficile de vouloir revenir. Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que je suis accro aussi. Je pourrais passer ma vie comme ça.

\- Moi aussi.

Elles restèrent quelques instants encore dans le parc, avant de se décider à retourner dans l'arène.

\- Ma mère en a certainement fini avec Frankie, on peut rentrer, fit Jane, en aidant Maura à enjamber la grille du square.

\- Et avec un peu de chance, il restera du dessert !

\- Maur', t'as encore faim ?

\- Nous sommes parties juste après le fromage français que tu as trouvé aussi appétissant qu'un panier de chaussettes sales. Je compte bien finir mon repas !

Leur fou rire semblait rebondir dans la rue qu'elles remontaient, main dans la main, pressées l'une contre l'autre. Elles arrivèrent enfin sous le porche de la maison de Maura, secouées de rire.

\- Pourquoi on rigole, déjà ?

\- Je ne sais plus, Maura ! Chtt, on va se faire repérer par ma mère !

\- Et alors, tu n'as pas la permission de minuit, jeune fille ?

Et de repartir en éclats de rire, qui se turent lorsqu'elles s'enlacèrent à nouveau, comme pour se dire aurevoir. Entrer dans la maison, c'était revenir à la réalité. Et dans cette réalité, leur couple n'existait pas encore aux yeux des autres. C'était pour l'instant leur secret, et elles y tenaient encore. Elles se cherchaient du bout des lèvres, avec le sourire. Jane avait accroché ses mains à son cou, sans paraître pouvoir s'en défaire. Maura l'enlaçait étroitement, les mains autour de ses hanches. Comme pour une danse.

\- Dis, Maur', tu m'inviteras au bal de promo ? Plaisanta Jane.

\- Mais oui, tu seras ma cavalière, et nous serons les reines du bal ! S'amusa-t-elle. Les usages habituels des adolescents la fascinait, elle ne les avait pas connus. Du moins, pas comme les autres. Elle s'offrait une nouvelle adolescence le temps d'un amour.

Jane prit un malin plaisir à la faire taire d'un baiser. Elles s'embrassaient toujours quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Ah, Frankie, je t'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu du bruit, je ne suis pas encore...

Angela se tenait sur le seuil, bouche bée, brandissant un torchon d'un air rageur vers Frankie. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, comme des adolescentes prises en faute.

\- ... folle. Je ne suis pas encore folle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens, lorsque Jane et Maura se décidèrent à entrer. Frankie était assis sur le canapé. Il semblait avoir subi un de ces essorages à sec dont Angela avait le secret. Et il ne comprenait visiblement rien à la situation. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question quand Angela le fusilla du regard. C'était le regard « pas maintenant, et tu ne perds rien pour attendre » d'Angela. Il se rassit, penaud.

\- Man', je peux t'expliquer, je...

\- tu n'as pas à t'expliquer de quoi que ce soit, Jane. En revanche, j'aimerai savoir depuis combien de temps ça dure, et sous mon nez, en plus ! Lança-t-elle avec un index menaçant.

\- En fait, reprit, Maura, en fait, Angela, ça date d'hier.

\- C'est vrai, ça, Jane ? Et ne me mens pas, je le saurais !

\- Mais oui, Man', hier, grimaça-t-elle. Les foudres d'Angela allaient s'abattre sur elles. Dire qu'elle s'était enfuie pour y échapper, ruminait-elle. « Et il faut que ce soit ma mère qui nous tombe dessus en premier... j'ai la poisse. La plus grande poisse de tout Boston, ça doit être un nouveau record », pensa-t-elle.

\- Alors ça va. Mais que je ne vous reprenne pas à me mentir, les filles !

Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait élevé la voix avec son air colérique, elle vint les serrer contre elle avec son plus large sourire. Dans cette accolade à trois, Jane intercepta le regard surpris de Maura, y répondit en remuant silencieusement les lèvres : « Pas chercher à comprendre ! Ne cherche surtout pas à comprendre! », disait-elle. Lorsqu'elle relâcha sa prise, Maura ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger :

\- Angela, vous n'êtes pas, enfin je veux dire, Jane et moi, ensemble, un vrai couple, je...

Angela coupa ses balbutiements d'un geste de la main.

\- Maura, tu fais déjà partie de la famille, tu le sais. Et si tu peux réussir à rendre heureuse Jane, qui est si difficile et tête de mule et qui a un mal fou à tomber sur quelqu'un de bien et qui ne la fasse pas souffrir, fit-elle en lançant un regard noir à sa fille, eh bien si tu arrives à faire tout ça, Maura, je n'ai rien à dire ! C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'imaginais, oui, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. C'est suffisamment difficile comme ça de trouver quelqu'un qui vous rende amoureux et heureux à la fois, insista-t-elle. Tant mieux si c'est toi. Au moins je te connais déjà. Et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Bon, il reste du dessert. Quelqu'un veut une part de gâteau ? J'en ai déjà pris, mais j'en reprendrai bien une petite avant de rentrer chez moi ! Vous m'accompagnez ?

\- Man', t'habite chez Maura, « rentrer chez toi », c'est faire trois pas l'autre côté de la porte, c'est pas comme si tu avais de la route à faire !

\- Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de la part d'une menteuse, Jane !

\- Mais Man', je ne t'ai pas ment...

\- Suffit. La discussion est close. Maintenant, on va prendre un morceau de gâteau. Tiens, Frankie, prends en une, dit-elle tout en jouant du couteau. Maura, tu en prendras bien une part, je me trompe ?

\- Avec plaisir, Angela, lui répondit-elle nerveusement.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que tout le monde s'occupait consciencieusement de son assiette en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard d'Angela. Ce fut Frankie qui mit les pieds dans le plat, tout en ajustant soigneusement les manches de sa veste avant de repartir. Angela était occupée à ranger les couverts en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour marquer son mécontentement.

\- Alors, ça veut dire que, enfin... Jane, tu... Maura, tu... vous sortez ensemble ? Murmura-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

\- Oui, Frankie, t'avais pas encore compris ? S'exclama Jane en lui lançant sa serviette de table au visage. Discussion close, Frankie, ajouta-t-elle.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je voulais juste en être bien sûr ! Maugréa-il en refermant la porte sur lui.

\- Jane, tu n'avais pas à être aussi dure avec lui, lança Maura avec réprobation.

\- Oh ça va, c'est Frankie, il s'en remettra ! Et puis s'il veut devenir inspecteur, et un bon inspecteur, il va falloir qu'il bosse un peu plus que ça !

Avec un rire complice, elles vinrent aider Angela à finir de nettoyer le plan de travail déjà propre, comme des adolescentes qui rechignent à la tâche. Un« Bonne soirée, les filles », et Angela leur lâcha un sourire en coin, avant de définitivement passer la porte. Jane se rua à sa suite pour s'empresser de la verrouiller.

\- Là ! Cette fois, c'est la bonne, on est tranquille ! Enfin ! Souffla-t-elle victorieusement, le dos contre la porte.

Assise contre le dossier du canapé, Maura lui souriait. Jane avait appris à déchiffrer ce sourire. C'était celui qui annonçait des réjouissances. Elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant, mais elle n'avait jamais pu comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire avec cet air de Joconde. Maintenant, elle savait. Elle attendit, attendit que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas vers elle. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elles jouaient, c'était à qui céderait la première.

\- Jane..., fit-elle en faisant rouler ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Dans ce soupir il y avait le désir et l'interrogation. Toujours les mains contre la porte close, la brune lui répondit.

\- Ah tu m'énerves, Maura, tu m'énerves !

Elle lui avait dit cela avec un sourire carnassier. Jane avait encore de l'appétit. Et seule Maura pourrait la rassasier. Elle abandonna le duel, s'avança doucement vers la blonde. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se pencha, cherchait ses lèvres.

\- Lâcher prise, hein ?

\- Oui.

Jane avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, semblait chercher ses mots. Ses mains enserraient ses poignets jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches, sans pour autant faire mal à Maura. C'était sur elle-même que pesait la pression.

« si je lâche prise, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'arrêter. Ça pourrait être dangereux. Je n'ai jamais lâché prise avec qui que ce soit. »

Il y avait quelque chose de sérieux dans le ton de sa voix, quelque chose d'ombrageux dans son regard.

\- Je serai la seule juge. Et je demande à voir. Je n'ai pas peur.

Elle lui soutenait le regard, se tendait vers elle, dans l'expectative. Ce fut alors le baiser le plus rageur qu'elles avaient pu échanger jusque là. Comme si les sentiments pouvaient se transmettre de bouche à bouche, sans paroles. Une déclaration brutale et sincère de corps à corps qui fut interrompue par la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone. Elles restèrent interdites, suspendues l'une à l'autre, enlacées sereinement. Jane chercha d'une main son téléphone, qui semblait se faire plus agressif à chaque sonnerie. Elle resserra sa prise autour de Maura. Enroula son bras autour de son cou dans un geste protecteur. « Désolée », formula-t-elle silencieusement avant de décrocher. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour les confronter à la réalité. Une Angela Rizzoli ou un Korsak appelant pour prévenir d'une arrestation imminente.

"Ok. J'arrive. Ne partez pas sans moi !"

Jane s'était remise en pilote automatique. Veste, holster, arme de service. Elle s'agitait avec des gestes précis, efficaces. Une fois prête, elle leva les yeux sur Maura, qui la regardait avec appréhension. Ce n'était pas de Jane et de ses sentiments dont elle se méfiait, mais des autres qui mettraient toujours entre elles, et de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. « D'accord, d'accord. Tu viens ! » Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans son sillage sans autre forme de politesse.

* * *

La situation paraissait inextricable. Le fuyard avait été repéré non loin des docks. Il avait trouvé refuge dans un squat. Et si la plupart des gens qui y logeaient lui étaient inutiles car trop défoncés pour être utilisés comme otage, il avait fini par mettre la main sur un mec suffisamment conscient pour comprendre la menace d'une arme et avoir peur de lui. Une monnaie d'échange.

La maison était devenue un repaire de drogués notoire au fil des années. Comme personne ne savait à qui était la propriété, elle était restée là, au milieu d'un champ d'ordures, malgré les descentes de police régulières. Les sans domiciles passaient devant, sans jamais s'y aventurer. Ça faisait partie de leur décor. Chacun son royaume. Le champ d'ordure pour les vagabonds, le toit pour les drogués. Même les agents qui patrouillaient dans ce quartier s'étaient fait une raison, et arrêtaient quelques personnes de temps à autre, pour la forme. Les toxicomanes repoussaient dans ce quartier comme les mauvaises herbes. Rien à y faire.

L'équipe d'intervention avait encerclé la bâtisse, qui, sous le feu de leurs projecteurs, semblait tenir debout comme par miracle. On avait l'impression que ce taudis aurait pu s'écrouler au premier coup de vent, avec ses fenêtres percées et les herbes grimpantes qui agrippaient les murs. Peut être ne tenait-elle encore que grâce à cette végétation pernicieuse qui avait pris racines dans ses fondations.

« Il est au premier, avec un otage », maugréa Korsak. Il détestait avoir affaire avec les équipes d'intervention. « Ces cow-boys ne réfléchissent pas, ils rentrent dans le tas ! », avait-il coutume de dire à leur sujet. Mais Cavanaugh ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Il leur avait échappé une fois, pas deux. Jane étudiait le plan de la maison étalé sur le capot de leur voiture, en ajustant son gilet pare-balle. Un instant, elle leva les yeux, croisa le regard de Maura, restée à l'intérieur. Elle était inquiète. La brune secoua la tête, rassembla ses esprits. Il lui fallait faire le vide. Se concentrer. Mais paupières closes, elle voyait tout de même son regard.

\- Jane, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui oui, Korsak. On laisse les cow-boys entrer et on suit. Pas de faux pas, on suit la procédure. Pas de morts, pas de blessés.

\- Ça, ça dépend d'eux, surtout, grommela-il en haussant les épaules. J'aime pas l'idée de rentrer là-dedans. On sait pas sur quoi on va tomber. Ces drogués, on sait pas de quoi ils sont capables !

\- C'est pas d'eux dont on doit avoir peur, à mon avis. Allez, on bouge, viens !

Elle hocha la tête en assentiment au chef d'équipe casqué qui leur avait fait signe. Elle se retourna et lança son regard le plus sûr d'elle même à Maura. Un « je t'aime » muet traversa le pare-brise. Korsak fronça les sourcils. La signification de ce murmure lui échappait. Et elle s'élança dans le cœur de la bataille, Korsak sur ses talons, maugréant toujours à voix basse.

Un bouquet de détonations avait retenti dans l'air nocturne. Le temps s'était suspendu. Les hommes à l'extérieur s'étaient figés un instant avant de s'échauffer à nouveau. C'était la chorégraphie habituelle des flics qui jouent aux chasseurs. Des airs sûrs de soi, précis, professionnels. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans leur attitude, remarqua Maura, tout en sortant de la voiture. Car ils savent tous très bien ce qu'impliquent ces coups de feux. Probablement des blessés, peut être des morts. De leur côté, ou de l'autre. Pile, ou face.

Maura se rongeait les sangs, debout contre le capot de la voiture. Elle détonnait singulièrement dans ce raout policier. Trop belle, trop étrange, trop apprêtée pour être une flic ou un agent. Elle jouait avec le plan, se donnait une contenance. Un agent en uniforme passa à côté d'elle, avant de franchir le ruban jaune tendu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il la reconnut, ne retint pas sa surprise. « Docteur Isles, vous êtes déjà là ? Il y a des morts ? »

Elle lui répondit en haussant les épaules, avec un mince « Je ne sais pas », plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. C'était une simple question. Il s'éloignait déjà. Elle frissonna. La brise s'insinuait dans son trench. Elle en était réduite à attendre.

Enfin, l'équipe d'intervention se déversa sur la scène, les armes brillaient sous les projecteurs avec des airs de jouets en plastique. L'un d'entre eux s'arrêta net à peine sorti de la maison, retira son casque et ses lunettes de protection, s'épongea le front. Il avait le regard flou de l'apnéiste qui crève la surface et prend sa première goulée d'air. Ses coéquipiers lui tapaient sur l'épaule, le félicitaient avec quelques mots secs. C'était sans aucune doute lui qui avait mis fin à toute cette histoire. Mais il ne semblait pas victorieux. Plutôt conscient d'avoir ôté la vie à quelqu'un. "Malgré tous les entraînements possibles, on n'était jamais prêt à tuer quelqu'un", considérait Maura. Il secoua la tête, esquissa un sourire quand le chef d'équipe vint lui serrer la main. L'agitation était plus tranquille, la tension retombait. Le chef d'équipe semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard parmi la foule d'uniformes et de sigles qui bruissait au dehors. Il s'arrêta sur Maura, s'avança vers elle tout en lui faisant signe de venir. Il l'avait reconnu, cette beauté froide. La légiste. Derrière lui, Jane et Korsak sortaient enfin. Maura se précipita vers eux, ses talons hauts butant contre les graviers. Jane avait le visage gris, les traits tirés dans une grimace de douleur, Korsak semblait plus renfrogné que jamais. Maura passa en coup de vent à côté du chef, lui jeta un « accordez-moi une minute, s'il vous plaît, et je suis à vous », pour faire face aux deux policiers. Korsak ôtait son gilet pare-balles, avec des soupirs de mécontentements. « ça devait pas finir comme ça », glissa-t-il en jetant un regard noir au chef d'équipe à quelques mètres d'eux. Maura s'arrêta quelques secondes, le souffle court. Un petit cercle brillant était fiché dans le gilet pare-balles de Jane, quelques centimètres sous la gorge perlée de gouttes de sueur. La brune respirait avec difficulté, couverte de poussière. Elle trouva les forces de se composer un sourire pour Maura, qui se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Oh, Maura, grimaça-t-elle, doucement, doucement !

\- Jane, qu'est ce que... ?

\- C'est rien, j'ai rien ! Regarde, fit-elle en l'écartant précautionneusement d'elle, pointant du doigt l'impact. Il ne savait pas viser, tenta-t-elle de blaguer. Une balle perdue, j'ai toujours autant de chance, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi !

Elle marqua un temps, déglutit péniblement. Commença à enlever son gilet, scratch après scratch. C'était peut être une illusion, mais elle respirait mieux.

« C'est fini. »

\- Ouais, ils l'ont eu ! Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de tirer quand il a reconnu Jane. On a eu de la chance. Et c'est pas grâce à vous, aboya-t-il plus fort à l'adresse du balourd bodybuildé qui attendait toujours non loin d'eux. J'ai deux mots à lui dire, à celui-là, gronda-t-il en se dirigeant droit sur lui.

Jane prit la main de Maura, la serra, peut être un peu trop fort. Elle regardait Korsak invectiver le chef d'équipe avec un léger sourire.

\- Il va se prendre la tornade énervée Korsak en plein dans la figure, lui !

Elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Un rire étranglé qui les ramenait à la réalité comme un palier de retour à la surface.

\- Comment ?, demanda Maura, redevenue sérieuse.

\- On l'a trouvé au premier. Il avait un bouclier humain. Un tox encore frais. Ils l'ont acculé dans un coin. Il a hurlé, m'a reconnu. Je crois qu'il avait senti que c'était la fin. Il a poussé le type contre le mur, a tiré sur moi, les autres ont fait feu. Trois balles dans le torse, tu verras. C'est le jeune qui l'a eu. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un en opération, vu sa tête. Le type est tombé. T'aurais vu sa tête, Maura... il était presque soulagé que ça s'arrête. Il avait comme un sourire, je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça.

\- Je sais.

Elle entraîna Jane loin de la maison. Elles s'installèrent sur le capot de leur voiture. Jane ôta son gilet pare-balles, les yeux dans le vague. Il y avait de l'amertume dans son regard.

\- ça me fait toujours quelque chose, ça... tout ça, quand quelqu'un meurt, même un coupable...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, baissa la tête, un épais rideau de boucles brunes entourait son visage.

\- Si ça ne te faisait rien, c'est là qu'il y aurait un problème, Jane. Tu es humaine. C'est normal. Mais c'est fini. Reviens. Je suis là. Et tu devrais aller aux urgences, un impact de balle même sur un gilet peut causer de gros dégâts, et ce n'est pas comme si...

\- C'est bon, Maura, c'est bon, je vais bien.

C'était une phrase rassurante automatique. Maura le saisit, resta silencieuse un instant, vint se placer devant elle, lui releva la tête, écartant quelques mèches de son visage.

\- Non, ce n'est pas bon, Jane. Pas encore. Tu as encore la tête là-bas.

Elle laissa sa main courir le long de sa joue, doucement. Prit sa main.

\- Je suis là, Jane. Reviens.

La brune leva la tête, accrocha son regard comme pour être bien sûre. « C'est vrai, tu es là ? », semblait dire son front plissé, ses yeux fatigués.

\- Je suis là. Je te ramène à la maison. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. D'accord.

Maura l'embrassa sur la joue, un peu trop longuement, paupières closes. Son soulagement se trahissait dans son étreinte. C'était un baiser presque chaste qui laissait pourtant transparaître une intimité de longue date.

\- ça va mieux ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, ses cheveux blonds en pagaille encadrant son visage.

\- Oui. Merci, Maur'.

\- Je vais envoyer un autre légiste pour s'occuper de la scène.

\- T'es pas obligée, Maur', t'inquiètes pas...

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, fit-elle, tapotant un message sur son portable. La lumière blanche de l'écran dévoilait ses petites rides d'expression, ses traits tirés. « Même avec cette lumière hideuse, c'est encore elle la plus belle », jugea Jane. « Je suis fatiguée. Il vaut mieux que ce soit un autre qui s'en occupe. » reprit Maura.

Elle rangea son téléphone, prit Jane par la main, mêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Viens, on rentre à la maison. »

Elles quittèrent la lumière des projecteurs.


End file.
